This invention relates generally to combustors, and more specifically to fuel nozzle components having a unitary construction and fuel nozzle assemblies using such components.
Turbine engines typically include a plurality of fuel nozzles for supplying fuel to the combustor in the engine. The fuel is introduced at the front end of a burner in a highly atomized spray from a fuel nozzle. Compressed air flows in around the fuel nozzle and mixes with the fuel to form a fuel-air mixture, which is ignited by the burner. Because of limited fuel pressure availability and a wide range of required fuel flow, many fuel injectors include pilot and main nozzles, with only the pilot nozzles being used during start-up, and both nozzles being used during higher power operation. The flow to the main nozzles is reduced or stopped during start-up and lower power operation. Such injectors can be more efficient and cleaner-burning than single nozzle fuel injectors, as the fuel flow can be more accurately controlled and the fuel spray more accurately directed for the particular combustor requirement. The pilot and main nozzles can be contained within the same nozzle assembly or can be supported in separate nozzle assemblies. These dual nozzle fuel injectors can also be constructed to allow further control of the fuel for dual combustors, providing even greater fuel efficiency and reduction of harmful emissions. The temperature of the ignited fuel-air mixture can reach an excess of 3500° F. (1920° C.). It is therefore important that the fuel supply and distribution systems are substantially leak free and are protected from the flames.
Conventional combustor components such as, for example, fuel nozzles, are generally expensive to fabricate and/or repair because the conventional fuel nozzle designs include a complex assembly and joining of more than thirty components. More specifically, the use of braze joints can increase the time needed to fabricate such components and can also complicate the fabrication process for any of several reasons, including: the need for an adequate region to allow for braze alloy placement; the need for minimizing unwanted braze alloy flow; the need for an acceptable inspection technique to verify braze quality; and, the necessity of having several braze alloys available in order to prevent the re-melting of previous braze joints. Moreover, numerous braze joints may result in several braze runs, which may weaken the parent material of the component. The presence of numerous braze joints can undesirably increase the weight and manufacturing cost of the component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have combustor components such as, for example, fuel nozzle components, that have unitary construction for reducing potential leakage and other undesirable effects described earlier. It is desirable to have a fuel nozzle that has fewer components using a unitary construction of complex components to reduce the cost and for ease of assembly. It is desirable to have a method of manufacturing unitary combustor components having complex three-dimensional geometries.